Bahamut
A giant fish from Arabian mythology believed to support the earth. This smaller, fast-moving breed swims through canals and attacks intruders in a variety of ways. --Vita version bestiary Bahamut (バハムート, Bahamūto) is Guardian of the Spring in the Sky. He takes the form of an enormous fish-like creature and must be battled on the small boat in the boss room. Strangely, you must defeat this Guardian before ever entering its backside field, the Tower of the Goddess. *Location: Spring in the Sky (C-2) *Background music: "Dangerous Raid" *Unlocks: **The number 4 door from Tower of Ruin (D-6) to Inferno Cavern (D-5) for access to Viy **Shortcut from Spring in the Sky (C-2) to Surface (L-1) **Access to Sacred Orb in Surface (L-3) Finding Bahamut Revealing the Ankh After using the Origin Seal to open the floodgates in (C-2), place a weight on the dais in (C-9). Then go out to (D-2) and into the small pool of water that has appeared. Strike the protruding gears until they move to make the Ankh appear back in (C-2). Finding the Ankh Jewel The Ankh Jewel is in the chest in Spring in the Sky (C-8). Attack Mr. Gyonin Himself until he flees and knocks the chest open. Fighting Bahamut Bahamut has 42 health. Attacks *Bahamut leaps out of the water toward you. *Bahamut jumps vertically on either side of the screen and fires multiple large projectiles. They aren't aimed, so standing under him is relatively safe. (Pictured) *Only at or below 23 health: Bahamut pokes his head out of the water and shoots fireballs into the water for about 10 seconds. The fireballs float downstream and can be jumped over. Watching his mouth is the easiest way to dodge. Weak Point Entire head. Strategies When he leaps from the background he will always come from the other side of the river than the one where you are and when he jumps to breath fire he will never come from below your side if it means he would hit you straight away. Use these facts to predict and even control his attacks. Both of Bahamut's leaping attacks create waves which will knock you up in the air if you are right next to him. This can be abused on his projectile attack, since it knocks you up to the perfect level to hit his face -- a difficult feat to accomplish on your own. The Axe is ideal because of its wide swing, but the Chain Whip is also useful, especially if you can hit him twice per jump. If during his projectile attack, you can time a jump near the end of it, you can land a third hit as he starts falling back into the water which will speed up the fight significantly. After hitting him, stay under his projectiles, but be careful not to stand direcly under him as he can hit you when he dives back in. Caltrops are also good against him, because you can use them while he's jumping towards you. His leap attack is easily dodged as long as you're in the middle of the screen when he launches it, just move toward his tail. Dodging the fireballs is quite tricky, doubly so when the tunnel is curving. Try to stay in the middle of the spread and watch his mouth for nearly vertical fireballs, which you'll need to jump over. If you manage to get the feather before this fight, this fight becomes much more easier to handle. Another effective method is to use the flare gun during his projectile attack, especially if it does Bahamut is far enough away that he does not launch the player when he emerges. You can fire 1-2 flares directly into his head when he surfaces to do his projectile attack. This strategy is especially powerful in conjunction with an Attack Fairy. Helpfully, there is a fairy spawn point between the Grail tablet and the boss room where the player can leave and reenter the room until an Attack Fairy can be summoned. Health *20 hits with Whip (10 with Chain Whip) *~8 hits with Axe *10 hits with Axe+randc.exe+mekuri.exe on hard mode *6 hits with Axe+randc.exe+mekuri.exe Category:Guardians